Sacrifice
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: To get a shot at the Women's Championship, Becky Lynch has to have a No. 1 Contender's Match. But when she learns who she's facing, can she go through with it... ? Mild SWEARING.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by World Wrestling Entertainment. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. This is also in no way meant to represent the real people behind the characters on WWE television. Again, this is FICTION._

 _4\. This is kayfabe-friendly - meaning, it treats professional wrestling as if it's a legitimate sport._

 _5\. And finally, I've thrown in some references showing how I, personally, would handle aspects of the title picture in the Brand Split._

* * *

PART 1

"No. No no no no. You... you can't be serious."

Shane McMahon smiled smugly at Becky Lynch's stammering. "I'm completely serious."

Bewildered, Becky simply glared the _SmackDown_ General Manager, who looked back at her nonchalantly. Becky blinked - she could not believe this. It could not be so. Shane had to be joking. But the expression on his face showed he meant it.

It had been like this since the latest Superstar Shakeup. In an attempt to better differentiate _Raw_ and _SmackDown_ , it was decided to unify the two Tag Team and Women's titles, and make each division exclusive to a brand. As a result, tag teams became property of _Raw_ , and the women were now all on _SmackDown_.

Unfortunately, while the wrestling scene was now more focused, it seemed to have a terrible effect on Shane. In the process of the shakeup, he reverted to his more underhanded ways. In short, as Becky and everyone else realised, he was now once more a complete arse. He sealed the deal with a beatdown on Daniel Bryan, putting the former WWE Champion and co-GM on the bench for the foreseeable future.

Still, the fact remained competition was now fiercer, as there was just one belt to strive for. Becky was desperate to be champion again; she never managed to win the _NXT_ strap, and only held the _SmackDown_ Women's Title briefly. She would do anything to win gold again, especially from that arrogant cow Alexa Bliss.

But Becky's mind faulted on one aspect - _anything_. Was that true? Would she do _anything_ to be champ again? Because that was the crux of her problem with Shane right now.

"I... I... " Now the Lass Kicker's voice matched her mind. "You... you can't expect me to... to have a match with Sasha?"

Shane just shrugged. "Of course I do. You've had matches before. And this will be a No. 1 Contender's Match. Winner challenges Alexa. That's what you want, right?"

"Well, _yes_ , but... " Becky was at a loss for words. "But... not like this."

"I really don't see the problem." The classic Shane O'Mac smirk crossed his face. "You and Sasha have _fought_ before."

The Irishwoman narrowed her eyes. She knew _exactly_ what the GM meant by that. Becky Lynch wrestled Sasha Banks many times in the past, but Shane was not referring to that. It was common knowledge the two women were now a couple. And it was common knowledge they both had fiery temperaments. Meaning, sometimes they argued. No big deal - they loved eachother too much to let stupid fights ruin their relationship.

So for Shane to make a glib joke about that? Becky struggled to reign in her fury.

Before she could do anything she might regret, Shane spoke again. "Becky, I understand, and I sympathise... " - what bollocks - "... but you're both competitors. Sooner or later, you'll have to face eachother. If one of you wins the title, sooner or later the other will climb up the ranks to challenge her. It's simply the way of the business."

Beckly simply shook her head. "No. There's no way I'm fighting my girlfriend. Forget it. You can't make me."

"Well, actually, yes I _can_ ," replied Shane. He then threw his hands up in mock surrender. "But hey, I get the message. I understand this makes you uncomfortable, and if there's one thing I don't want, it's my Superstars feeling uncomfortable. It's my job as General Manager to take care of everyone on _SmackDown_."

Becky was not buying this BS.

"Problem is," continued Shane, "the rest of the ladies are all signed up for matches. So what're we gonna do about the No. 1 Contender's Match?"

Becky clenched her jaw. "Drop it."

That seemed to faze the Prodigal Son. "What?"

"You heard me," replied Becky, power coming back into her voice. "Give the title shot to Sasha."

For once, Shane seemed at a loss for words. "You... you're serious, aren't you?"

"Completely. My relationship with Sasha is more important than any titles." Did Becky really just say that? Her career was vital to her: she gave up everything to be a professional wrestler, left her family and homeland. And yet... she loved Sasha so much, their coupling was now the most important thing in Becky Lynch's life. Even moreso than title glory.

Shane shook his head in awe. None of the McMahons could ever comprehend _anything_ meaning more than WWE. It seemed for a time Shane at least got past the family business, but since his return in February 2016 he gradually became obsessed once again. "You'd sacrifice the championship for her?"

"Oh, trust me, I fully intend to be champion again," said Becky. "Sasha and I fully support eachother's careers. If I go for the belt, she'll be behind me all the way. But if it comes to a situation where I have to _choose_ between the two... then yes, Sasha wins."

Shane looked at her, and something in his expression made her uneasy. "That's... interesting." He let the comment hang in the air for a moment. "OK, Becky, I get the message. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." _Yet_ , Becky knew. "I'll make it official on Tuesday - Alexa vs Sasha for the title. I trust you'll be in Sasha's corner?"

Damn Shane and his presumption, especially since he was _right_. "Always," responded the Lass Kicker. "I'm loyal to the ones I love... something your family still needs to learn." With _that_ hanging in the air, Becky left the dumbfounded GM's office.

She knew she might live to regret that snarky parting shot, but right now she did not give a toss...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by World Wrestling Entertainment. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. This is also in no way meant to represent the real people behind the characters on WWE television. Again, this is FICTION._

 _4\. This is kayfabe-friendly - meaning, it treats professional wrestling as if it's a legitimate sport._

 _5\. And finally, I've thrown in some references showing how I, personally, would handle aspects of the title picture in the Brand Split._

* * *

PART 2

Woe betide anyone getting in Sasha Banks' way right now. Because the Boss was striding through the corridors with purpose. Once her objective was in sight, she quickened her pace, ignoring the glares she received from those around.

She saw Becky talking with their mutual close friend Bayley near a production trolly. As she neared them, Bayley noticed her and smile wide. The Huggable One was always so cheery, despite her recent humilations by Alexa Bliss.

Sasha's mind momentarily lapsed. It was truly a disgrace that insufferable tart was the Women's Champion. The Boss was determined to get that belt off the so-called Goddess. It was just a matter of time before Alexa's luck ran out.

Becky turned once she realised Sasha was there, bringing Sasha out of her musings. "Hey, Boss," said Bayley cheerily. She seemed oblivious to Sasha's stern expression.

Ignoring the Huggable One, Sasha grabbed Becky by the wrist. "I need to talk to you." Before either other woman could say anything, Sasha pulled her wide-eyed girlfriend away to a secluded part of the backstage area.

When they were finally alone, Becky yanked her hand free. "What the hell's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing," snapped the Boss. "What's this I've heard about you turning down a title shot?"

Becky blinked. "How'd you know about that?"

Sasha tutted. "We both know word spreads like wildfire here." She looked at the Lass Kicker expectantly. "Is it true?"

Almost reluctantly, Becky nodded. "What the hell are you _thinking_?" Sasha seethed. "Becks, you're as determined to be champion as I am. We've both dedicated ourselves to being the best we can be in this business. Why the hell don't you want a title shot - especially if it means kicking the crap out of Bliss?"

"It's not like that... " mumbled Becky.

"Then what is it?" Sasha was losing her cool, but when she realised how hurt her girlfriend looked she checked herself. Sighing, Sasha cursed herself inwardly. She hated seeing Becky sad, especially when _she_ was the cause. The Boss knew their lovers' quarrels were already legendary amongst the boys and girls - no need to fuel the gossip anymore. "Look," she said, her voice softening. "I'm not angry. I'm just confused. I know how much being champion means to you. It's as important to you as it is to me."

To Sasha's shock, Becky only looked _more_ upset. "Is it? Is the title more important than _us_?"

Sasha's jaw nearly hit the floor. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Becky's own jaw was the opposite, becoming clenched. Her sadness had turned to anger. "You want to know why I turned it down? Because to get it, I'd have had to fight you in a No. 1 Contender's Match. And I didn't want to do that, because I love you and I thought me having the title wasn't as important as us being together. But if it _isn't_ , and being champion is more important than one of us potentially hurting the other, then clearly I'm an idiot."

Sasha just glared at her, dumbstruck. "A... No. 1 Contender's... ?"

Becky's eyes began blinking, a sign she was fighting back tears. "Shane said it would be you and me in a No. 1 Contender's Match. And I didn't want us to have a match because I don't want us to fight eachother. And I know how important the title is to you, so I... "

"Oh my God," Sasha interrupted. "You... just gave the title shot to me?"

The Lass Kicker took a visible gulp. "More fool me, I guess. Your reaction proves that if the roles were reversed, you'd pick the title over me." She looked deep into the Boss' eyes. "Would you?" Her voice was heavy with uncertainty.

Sasha glared at her girlfriend. She was, quite frankly, flabbergasted Becky would do such a thing. And now, looking at her pleading face, Sasha knew the answer to the question. It was so clear. "No," she breathed. She then grinned wide and stroked Becky's cheek. "No, I wouldn't. You... you're more important than any title could ever be."

More blinking. "Really?"

Sasha let out a giggle before kissing Becky passionately. She found it hard to believe, to be honest: her career was everything to her. But there was the operative word - _was_. Before Becky. Before she found true love. Bolstered by this act of selflessness, Sasha knew she too would pick Becky over her career, let alone any championships, everytime.

Eventually their lips separated, and Becky let out a sniffle. "I'm sorry... "

"I should be saying that," soothed Sasha. "When I heard, I thought... well, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't comprehend you ever giving up a chance at the title. You've worked so hard for it... "

"It doesn't matter," choked Becky. "The most important thing to me now is _you_ , Sasha. I... I was just worried you didn't feel the same... "

"Then there's nothing to worry about," clarified the Boss. "I love you, Becks. More than anything - and I mean _anything_." She probably never said a truer thing in her life.

Becky let out a sniff. "My bloody makeup... "

At that, Sasha let out a hearty chuckle, and wiped the tears from her lover's face. "I don't know what to say," she whispered. "You really gave up the title for me. I promise, if I beat Alexa... "

" _When_ you beat Alexa," Becky corrected.

Now Sasha was trying to hold back tears. " _When_ I beat her... I'm dedicating it to you, sweetheart. You'll be there, right?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." The Lass Kicker then appeared in thought. "Well, I _could_. Like, at home, or in bed. Or at home in _our_ bed. With you, obviously."

Sasha laughed once more and gave another kiss. "I _do_ mean it, y'know. I don't want us to fight over the championship - figuratively _and_ literally. And if I don't win... " - she put a finger to Becky's lips before she could butt in again - "... when you get the title match, I'll be right beside you."

Becky smirked. "A handicap match?" Sasha's smile widened. Her girlfriend making jokes was a good sign. "We'd have to talk to Shane about that." However, her face soon fell, to Sasha's surprise. "Um, though we could have some trouble with him at somepoint."

Sasha did not need an explanation. She could imagine how the Prodigal Son tried convincing Becky to take the contender's match, and Becky's response. But the Boss did not care: Becky's actions proved their bond was stronger than anything the GM could throw at them. "Let him try," Sasha said resolutely. "Then he'll be on the receiving end of a... Boss Kicking."

Now Becky laughed. "Well, _that's_ a good way to get fired. I guess we wouldn't have to worry about who gets the title, though."

Sasha shrugged. "Austin did it all the time to his dad. But if we _did_ get fired... we'd still have eachother."

Becky wrapped her arms around her lover. "Fecking right." They kissed a third time, and as they pulled eachother closer, the Boss came to a decision:

She was not sure exactly when, but Sasha Banks was determined to, sometime _soon_ , make Becky Lynch her wife.

THE END


End file.
